Switched
by I'm not a MONSTER
Summary: A loud scream was heard all over the building, it was coming from Izaya. Apparently, the informant broker had turned into a female! All this was because of a certain underground doctor. Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**| Switched | Chapter 1 |**

**I do not own Durarara or any of the characters here C:**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A scream could be heard all over the building. People nearby the area were curious and some even complain.

"Keep it down, will you?!" One of the neighbors said.

Too bad the person screaming was too busy with his—or should I say her matter right now.

"Namie! Namie!" screamed Izaya with a panic voice.

"Oh shut up, will you? I'm busy here." Namie responded, not lifting her head.

"Would you at least LOOK at who you're talking to? I'm no longer the Izaya you knew anymore!" After hearing that, Namie turn her head to look at him, only to find a girl standing behind her.

"…Orihara…Izaya?"

"Yes, yes I'm Izaya, but look at me!" Of course one would panic when something like this happens, unless you're a pervert or something, but that's not the case now.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrgghhhhh!" Izaya yelled, frustrated.

"I'm sure you just ate something bad yesterday." Namie turns her gaze back to where she was looking, ignoring the fact that Orihara Izaya, her boss had just turned into a girl.

"I didn't even ate anything yesterday except for breakfast, which I was having at—" Izaya stopped, then suddenly realizing something.

"I'm going over to Shinra's, be back later!"

"Aah wait—" Just as Izaya was about to leave, Namie stopped him. Izaya just did as he—she was told, but not knowing the reason.

"You are NOT going out dressing like that, unless not without wearing a bra."

"But I don't have any female clothing! Let alone bras!"

"I'll borrow you mine so stop whining. I'll go get them now." As soon as she finished saying that, she went off to get her clothes for Izaya.

Izaya sighed. He did not like this one bit.

* * *

"Shinra!"

Celty jumped out of shock, while Shinra, who is sitting beside her has a wide smile on his face.

"You're finally here~" Shinra said, ignoring the deadly aura coming from Izaya.

"Shinra, what the hell did you do to me?" Izaya asked. Well, more like ordered.

"Not much, I just inserted a pill in your drink yesterday when you came over. Don't worry, it's new and untested!" Shinra got punched by Izaya and was sent flying to the wall. Celty rushes to Shinra's side immediately with a—well, if she has a face then it would be a worry look.

Typing really fast, like how she always does, she shows her PDA to Izaya. **[I don't know who you are or what's your relationship with him but nobody punches Shinra and gets away with it. He might be a jerk sometimes but he doesn't deserve a punch.]**

Izaya face palmed. Does she really not know who he—I mean she is?

"Celty, its Izaya."

They both stare at each other in silence for a while, until…

**[EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!]** Celty shows her PDA to Izaya again.

"Yes, I'm not kidding. I'm Izaya, and if you're wondering whose the cause of all this, ask your boyfriend over there." Izaya pointed at Shinra, who is still lying on the floor.

"I was just testing out that new pill. Besides, it cause no harms anyway, I don't get why you're making this such a big deal…" Shinra explained, only to receive another punch on his face.

**[Why did you do that, Shinra?! You should know better not to mess with him, Orihara Izaya.]** Celty shoved her PDA to Shinra's face, but Shinra just laughs.

"I know, I was thinking on testing it on Shizuo at first, but he didn't took the bait, so I thought that maybe I should try it on Izaya."

Angry, Izaya held his fist tighter while glaring at Shinra with his deadly crimson red eyes. "Well I'm going to show you what you did was wrong." Izaya roll up his—her sleeve, ready to punch Shinra hard on the face, that is, until he got interrupt.

"Yo, Shinra, mind checking my injuries?"

"…"

"…"

**[…]**

There was an awkward silence going on in the room, Shizuo, not knowing what to do just stood there embarrassed.

He was shot just now, again. He thought it would be better to go see Shinra instead of going to the hospital, since Shinra's his middle school friend and of course knew him better. He had been going to Shinra's every time he's injured and had let Shinra tended his wounds, so when he reaches Shinra's front door, without at least giving a knock, he slammed the door open, only to see Shinra and Celty on the floor with a young teenage girl. Well, at least she looks like one.

He didn't know who the girl was, but he knew this was really awkward. Unable to stand the awkwardness any longer, Shizuo broke the silence.

"Did I arrive at a bad time?"

A few more seconds of silence until Shinra gets up and responds.

"No, not at all! Come here, let me tend your wounds." Shinra said, smiling.

'Lucky~' He thought.

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter~ this is actually my first time writing or in this case, typing a fanfic, so I'm sorry if the characters were OOC. Anyway, I would definitely appreciate it if you give your opinions. Thanks for reading~ C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**| Switched | Chapter 2 |**

**I still don't own Durarara or any of the characters here :)**

* * *

Now that Shizuo's here, Izaya can't do a single thing to Shinra. And he was actually praying inside that Shinra wouldn't tell anyone about his current form, especially Shizuo. Imagine the look on Shizuo's face when he found out it's him.

Stay quiet and leave is the best option for Izaya now, but Shinra just had to make things worse.

"Ah, since you're here Shizuo, why don't I introduce you to my new friend over there?"

'Damn you Shinra!' Izaya thought. He's definitely going to murder him after this is over.

Not wanting Shizuo to find out, he tries faking his voice, guess that wouldn't be necessary.

"Hi, I'm Kanra, nice to meet you." Izaya introduced him—herself, bowing politely to Shizuo, which would be really funny if it was Izaya the actual person doing that, although he is the actual person right now but—Aaaaaarrrrrrghhhh! That's not the point!

"Hey." Shizuo greeted back with his deep voice, "You a new friend of Shinra?" Shizuo asked. He felt curious as to who the girl is, since he's pretty sure he knows all of Shinra's friends, except this girl though.

"I just moved here." Izaya answered, still cursing Shinra inside.

"New here, huh?" Shizuo smirked. "Well, you're definitely going to like it."

"Ah yes, I'm looking forward to it." Izaya said, giving his most gentle smile.

Shinra smirked. 'Why not play with Izaya a little longer? Payback for punching me!' He thought.

"Okay, your wounds should be fine now." He tidies up the mess a little, suddenly suggesting: "It's getting late, having Kanra-san walk alone in the dark doesn't sound safe. Why don't you bodyguard her on her way home, Shizuo?"

"There's no need for that, Shinra-san. Its only 3pm now, I'm sure I can walk back home myself." Izaya immediately protests. Walking home with his arch enemy, together? Pfft, yeah right.

"I'm fine with that actually. I don't have work today so I can accompany you back home."

"So that ends it. Hope you get to know each other well while walking back home~" Shinra teased. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Izaya was NOT enjoying this. Not. A. Single. Bit. The situation right now was so awkward that Izaya just wants to hide himself in a hole or whatever stuff he could crawl into. Shizuo had agreed on walking back home with him, but that's only because he doesn't know who he—Damn. I mean she is, and he hasn't said a single word at all! This awkwardness is just driving Izaya nuts, he didn't even know Shizuo had this ability.

To end the awkwardness, Izaya tries to start a topic. And so "coincidentally" the question he decided to ask was something that makes Shizuo annoyed.

"I heard about an infamous informant broker living in Shinjuku. They say he comes visit Ikkebukuro a lot. What was his name again?" Izaya pretended not to know who the person he was talking about, but actually he knew that person way better than anyone else.

"Hmmph. You don't have to know that flea's name. I suggest you not to go anywhere near him too. Not only he's crazy and sick, but he's also a jerk. He manipulates almost everyone he knows just to watch the expression on their faces. Someone sicker than him existing should be impossible." Shizuo answered, trying to keep his calm.

Izaya was a bit hurt at that statement, but that was only a second. He smirked, "Really? I have no idea…What about the man who keeps throwing vending machines at him? I hear that the most ever since I came to Ikkebukuro. That man sounds terrifying…"

Shizuo had stayed silent for quite a while, but decided to just tell her the truth. "That would be me. I can't really control my anger well so that's why I keep throwing things at people who angered me. It's a habit I have since little."

The reason why Shizuo agreed on walking the girl back home is because he wants to observe the girl more. Yes, she was beautiful. Her long hair was really silky and her face was just cute, not to mention about her body figure, it was perfect too. But for some reason, this girl just reminds her of that flea, Orihara Izaya. She was nowhere near him. She was gentle, quiet, and polite while that flea was crazy, annoying and a psychopath. Maybe it was because of her raven black hair and her crimson red eyes, but whatever the reason Shizuo still wants to observe her a little longer.

"Speaking of which, how did you met Shinra, the guy with specs just now?" Shizuo asked, which made Izaya panic a little.

'Oh crap, I haven't thought about that.' Izaya thought, biting his lips. 'This is bad, I can't think of anything!' A few seconds of silence arouse the air until Izaya spoke: "I met him when we were at the train station. I brought a lot of luggage and I can't take them all, and that's when Shinra-san and Celty-san came to help me." She smiles.

'Does she not know anything about the headless rider?' Shizuo thought. Guess it's worth giving a shot.

"Have you heard about the headless rider?"

"Headless rider? Oh you mean Celty-san? Yes, she showed me what's under her helmet before." Izaya observes Shizuo's expression carefully before saying what he wants to say next, "I was a bit surprised and shocked at first, but Celty-san's a very kind person, so I'm not afraid of her appearance."

Shizuo chuckled, "A kind person, huh?" Shizuo lights up a cigarette and starts smoking, "Yeah, she is."

The whole journey had been quiet. Nobody said anything, each deep in their own thoughts, until they reach a water fountain in the center of a park.

"Thanks for walking me back home Hewajima-san, but I'm fine from here." Izaya said, bowing to Shizuo again.

"Shizuo's fine." Shizuo smirked. He extinguishes the flame on the cigarette and throws it into the nearest trash can, "I guess I'll see you next time." He said, walking away while waving his hand.

Izaya waves his hand back and waited till Shizuo was really gone before he leaves the park. There's a chance that Shizuo might be following him and that's the last thing he wants now.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is here~ Sorry if this chapter is short, I'm a bit lazy :P I'm not one to update so quick but I've finished Chapter 2 way earlier than expected and it really bothers me if it's not post immediately. Anyway, thanks for reading and I would still appreciate it if you give your opinions on the story, thanks again~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**| Switched | Chapter 3 |**

**Never will I own Durarara or any of the characters here C:**

**Hey guys~ here's the third chapter of Switched (^^) I reread my stories just now and found out there's quite a lot of grammar mistakes inside, hope you guys don't mind C:**

**This chapter will be about Izaya's thought for what happens so far. Next chapter will be Shizuo's POV C: Hope you guys enjoy this (^^)**

* * *

Izaya's POV

When I wake up this morning, my back feels ticklish. I decide to ignore it; maybe it's just the long sleeve shirt I'm wearing. As soon as I got off the bed, I feel my chest heavier than usual. Of course, naturally, you would look down and see what it is, and I regretted it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I'm pretty sure that's the loudest scream I've ever made. Who wouldn't freak out when something like this happens? I have boobs, for god sakes, I have freaking boobs! Yes, of course a lot of people would be happy if they got something like that on their body, but not me!

This is the first time I don't know what to do. I never expected something like this to happen, and it really sucks when there's nothing you can do. Usually I would have like thousands of backup plans in my mind in case something happens, but this is just ridiculous.

Who the hell could predict themselves suddenly turning into the opposite gender?

The first person to appear in my mind was Namie. She's a female; she'll know what to do. Besides, she's the only person I can look for now, since she's the nearest to me.

"Namie! Namie!" I screamed, my voice obviously has a bit of panic in it.

"Oh shut up, will you? I'm busy here." Namie responded without lifting her head, which is making me slightly annoyed.

"Will you at least LOOK at who you're talking to? I'm no longer the Izaya you knew anymore!" Out of curiosity, she turns around to look at me. Right after she did that, her face paled a bit.

I have to admit, I love that expression on her face right now. It's not every day you get to see Namie having that expression, she always has a bored look on her and sometimes it's making me bored too.

"…Orihara…Izaya?" Bingo, she was surprised.

"Yes, yes I'm Izaya, but look at me!" I show my body to Namie, and she just stares at me with her jaw opened.

"I'm sure you just ate something bad yesterday." Just after a few seconds, Namie's expression turn back to her always bored face, as if this was nothing, as if I'm the one that's making this a big deal.

How can she accept this so fast? But she is my secretary, and remaining calm is what I want from her. "I didn't ate anything yesterday except for breakfast, which I was having at—" I stopped, realization struck me. Immediately, I knew who the culprit behind this was.

"I'll be going over to Shinra's, be back later!" Damn that Shinra! I've never oppose to what he's doing but this is just going too far! I know I'm not one to talk but hey, at least I don't turn people into the opposite gender.

Just as I was about to leave, Namie stopped me. I did just as I was told, but still slightly annoyed, although I have no idea why she suddenly stopped me like that.

"You are NOT going out dressing like that, unless not without wearing a bra." What? So that was the problem? What's the big deal about it anyway?

"But I don't have any female clothing! Let alone bras!"

"I'll borrow you mind so stop whining. I'll go get them now." She ran off as soon as she finished saying that, leaving me standing alone in the living room.

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

I was right after all.

I knew I had a bad feeling, and lucky for me, my intuitions never fail. Right now, I'm in my room changing my clothes. The clothes Namie gave me were really normal and it doesn't suit my fashion style. It was a simple white T-Shirt with some small drawings at the bottom left corner. Namie wanted to make me wear skirts at first but I refuse, so now I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans. Since I'm not use to wearing short sleeve shirts, I requested a black jacket from Namie, which I'm wearing now.

Namie said something like different cup sizes requires different type of bras. I'm really confused though, aren't all bras the same? She said I'm A cup, which is quite small for my age right now but that doesn't matter, does it? This is just temporally, who cares about cup sizes? I'm going to return to normal soon anyways.

After I finished dressing up, of course I immediately went to Shinra's house. I didn't even think of knocking the door, instead, just slam it open. And true enough, Shinra came welcoming me with a big smile. He does welcome me with a big smile every time though, but his smile this time just looks so much more cunning than the previous ones.

"Shinra!" Celty was really shocked at my sudden arrival and she almost jumped out of the couch. But I couldn't care less about her right now; the person I'm looking for is Shinra.

"Shinra, what the hell did you do to me?" I asked, although it sounded more like an order.

"Not much, I just inserted a pill in your drink yesterday when you came over. Don't worry, it's new and untested!" I gave him a hard punch on his face, sending him flying to the wall. Celty immediately rushes over to his side, and I'm guessing if she has a head right now, a worry look would be on her face.

**[I don't know who you are or what's your relationship with him but nobody punches Shinra and gets away with it. He may be a jerk sometimes but he doesn't deserve a punch.]** She showed me her PDA, hands trembling. I'm pretty sure she wants to hit my face as hard as I did to Shinra.

But seriously, does she really not know who I am?

"Celty, it's Izaya." Judging from the silence in the air right now, I guess she really doesn't know.

We stare at each other quite a long time, as soon as I was about to say something, she showed me her PDA again.** [EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!]** Now that reaction is just funny, but this is no laughing matter right now.

"Yes, I'm not kidding. I'm Izaya, and if you're wondering whose the cause of all this, ask your boyfriend over there." I pointed at Shinra. Celty shoved her PDA to Shinra's face and Shinra just mumbles something then receiving a punch from her. Ouch, that's going to hurt.

Celty shows her PDA to Shinra again, this time Shinra answered with a louder voice, enough for her and me to hear. "I know, I was thinking on testing it on Shizuo at first, but he didn't took the bait, so I thought maybe I should try it on Izaya."

Feeling blood boiling in my body, I held my fist tighter. Looks like Shinra's going to receive quite a lot of punches today.

"Yo, Shinra, mind checking my injuries?"

"…"

"…"

**[…]**

Trust Shizu-chan to come at a bad time.

I'm guessing he knew how awkward the situation right now is and is just standing there, his face is obviously starting to turn red.

I'm guessing he got shot again. His legs were covered in blood, and from the looks of it it's quite bad. Only a monster like Shizu-chan can walk as if it was nothing.

Shinra went to tend Shizuo's wounds, and he's definitely thinking about how lucky he is right now.

I'll definitely get you Shinra, just you wait!

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter~ this is longer than the previous two chapters and I'm actually quite happy about it (^^) actually this is just part 1 of Izaya's thoughts, I wanted to put in all together at first but it's too long for me to put it all so I decided to separate it into part 1 and part 2. Its holiday now at my place and that's why I can update so quickly, but once school starts I can't update as fast as I can now. But still, I will try my best to finish this story as soon as possible (^^) thanks again for reading and like always, reviews are appreciated~**

**Btw, if any of you are curious on how Izaya looks as a girl, you can look at the cover picture of this story (^^) I don't own the picture though, and I can't find the owner of this picture either :C**


	4. Chapter 4

**| Switched | Chapter 4 |**

**I decided instead of posting part 2 of Izaya's thoughts, I'll just post Shizuo's thoughts instead c: Thanks again for everyone that has reviewed and favorite, I love you all~ c:**

**I do not own Durarara or any of the characters in here.**

* * *

Shizuo's POV

This is boring.

What am I doing now, you ask?

Nothing really, just sitting on the couch letting Shinra tends to my injuries.

Hmm, since this is so boring, guess I should look around for a while.

Oh yeah, I suddenly remember, who's that girl?

She looks really innocent, and this may be funny coming out from my mouth but-Well, actually, it's not really coming out from my mouth but whatever. Where was I? Oh yeah. Like I said, this may be funny coming out from my mouth but I think she's cute.

I'm just really curious on who she is though. I'm really sure I know all of Shinra's friends, but I don't know this girl.

"Ah, since you're here Shizuo, why don't I introduce you to Kanra-san over there?"

She look like as if she was about to leave, and when she heard Shinra said that last sentence, her face paled a bit. I wonder what's wrong though. Did I scare her?

"Hi, I'm Kanra, nice to meet you." She bows politely to me after introducing herself. Hmm, not a bad girl I guess.

"Hey." I greeted her back, "You a new friend of Shinra?" I asked. I'm still curious about the girl.

"I just moved here." Ah, so she's new to the area.

I smirked. "New here, huh? Well, you're definitely going to like it."

"Ah yes, I'm looking forward to it." She replied with a sweet smile, enough to melt your heart. Not saying I'm effect by it though.

"Okay, your wounds should be fine now." Shinra gets up from his spot and starts cleaning those bloody stuff from the floor and couch, suddenly suggesting: "It's getting late, having Kanra-san walk alone in the dark doesn't sound safe. Why don't you bodyguard her back home, Shizuo?"

I was about to agree, when suddenly the girl strongly protest. "There's no need for that, Shinra-san. Its only 3pm now, I'm sure I can walk back home myself."

I twitch, annoyed by the fact she wants to avoid me so damn badly. "I'm fine with that actually. I don't have work today so I can accompany you home."

"So that ends it. Hope you get to know each other well while walking back home~" The sound Shinra made was almost as close as the flea, which is really annoying. After finishing that sentence, he pushes both of us out and shuts the door immediately.

Hmm, strange.

* * *

This is awkward.

Really awkward.

I know I'm the one that agreed on walking her back home, but she wouldn't say anything. And it's hard to start a topic with her since I don't really know what she likes or what she hates.

This is the second time I make an awkward scene. Oh joy, I don't even know I have this talent.

Mind you, I'm being sarcastic here.

"I heard about an infamous informant broker living in Shinjuku. They say he comes visit Ikkebukuro a lot. What was his name again?" Finally, she decides to start a subject. But why the hell must it be related to that damn flea?

"You don't have to know about that flea's name. I suggest you not to go anywhere near that flea. Not only he's crazy and sick, but he's also a jerk. He manipulates almost everyone he knows just to watch the expression on their face. Someone sicker than him existing should be impossible."

"Really? I have no idea…What about the man who keeps throwing vending machines at him? I hear that the most ever since I came to Ikkebukuro. That man sounds terrifying…"

…This girl…

Out of everything she could say, she just had to talk about these things. I feel like she's toying with me, like she knows everything but still asks anyway to see my expression…Wait, that's the flea, not her. No way can she be related to that flea. I mean just look at her! How can someone so gentle, quiet and polite be that flea? You could say she's faking her personality but even so, no way can she be that flea. She's a girl and the flea's a boy. It's not like the flea went to Shinra's to have breakfast and Shinra drugged his drink with a new pill he wanted to test and somehow the flea got turned into a girl, right?

But she really looks so similar to that flea. Red crimson eyes and raven black hair…Not to mention that cute face and her skinny body-

Wait, what?! Am I praising that flea? Haha, no way. I'm sure it's because I lost too much blood. Yeah, that's right, that's the reason, haha.

Oh yeah, where were we? Oh yes, we were talking about the man who throws vending machines, also known as me.

"That would be me. I can't really control my anger well so that's why I keep throwing things at people who angered me. It's a habit I have since little."

Great, now it's back to silence.

Wait, I'm kind of curious on how she met Shinra…Should I ask her?

"Speaking of which, how did you met Shinra, the guy with specs just now?" Not sure if it's just my imagination, but the girl's face paled a little.

"I met him when we were at the train station. I brought a lot of luggage and I can't take them all, and that's when Shinra-san and Celty-san came to help me."

Does she not know that Celty is the headless rider? Or maybe she doesn't even know there's a headless rider…

"Have you heard about the headless rider?"

"Headless rider? Oh you mean Celty-san? Yes, she showed me what's under her helmet before." She paused for a few seconds, "I was a bit surprised and shocked at first, but Celty-san's a very kind person, so I'm not afraid of her appearance."

Only a bit surprised? Only a bit shocked? Only a bit? She's definitely a strange woman, and an interesting one too. "A kind person, huh?" I took out a cigarette and start smoking, "Yeah, she is."

We stay silent for the whole journey. I'm guessing we ran out of things to talk.

By the way, she did say she just moved here, so where does she live before this?

Just as I was about to ask her, she suddenly bows to me, again.

"Thanks for walking me back home, Hewajima-san, but I'm fine from here."

I smirked, "Shizuo's fine." I extinguish the flame on the cigarette and throw it to the nearest trash can. "I guess I'll see you next time." I said, walking away while waving my hand.

Guess she wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**That's it~ Sorry for the long wait, I was on a trip with my family so yeah, you understand c: Thanks again for reading and like always, review please~ c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**| Switched | Chapter 5 |**

**Hey~ Once again, I'm back~ C:**

**Here's the new chapter C: I'm sorry if I didn't update fast, I'm busy with school and can only use the computer on Saturdays and Sundays :C Hope you guys understand C:**

**For anyone who doesn't know, I've change Izaya's current name from Yamabuki Shinya to just Kanra. I figure that since Kanra's his online name and all so the name Kanra would fit him better. Sorry if this infect you somehow :C Also, I've edit the 3 previous chapters. Don't worry, the story plot didn't change much and if you're lazy to go read it again, it's fine. It doesn't affect anything.**

**Anyway, I should stop talking and get on with the story. Hope you guys enjoy it C:**

**I still don't own Durarara or any of the characters here C:**

* * *

"Hello Namie~" Izaya opened the door and greeted Namie in a singing tone, only to have Namie looking at him suspiciously. Should he be acting like this right now? I mean come on, he's been turned into the opposite gender and he doesn't even know if it's temporary or permanent.

"Why are you so happy?" Namie asked, curious on what that could make Izaya like that.

He-I mean she held up the bag on her right hand for Namie to see. "Ootoro time~"

Namie rolled her eyes. She should have known, only ootoro and humans are capable of doing that.

"Guess what, Namie? That protozoan just walked me back home~" Izaya said, inserting a slice of ootoro into his mouth. "He was so relaxed back then; he didn't even suspect that I'm the flea that he hates so much!"

"No one should be able to suspect anything when someone they know suddenly turns into the opposite gender."

"Hmm, true." Izaya swallows the ootoro in his mouth and inserts another one. "By the way Namie, when we were talking about Celty, he suddenly smiles. Not sure why I'm disturb by that though, maybe because it's coming from a monster."

Namie stops what she's doing suddenly and stares at Izaya. Izaya just stares back.

"What?"

"You're jealous."

Izaya almost spits out the ootoro he's eating. Him? Being jealous 'cause of that protozoan? Ha, that's definitely the funniest joke he has ever heard.

"Namie, you're getting more interesting day by day. Jealous? That's just stupid. How could I be jealous? Don't forget Namie, I love humans, not monsters."

"Whatever."

Namie puts back the file she's holding into the shelf. She cleans up her stuff and walk towards Izaya's door. "My work here is done. I'm going back now."

"Bye bye~"

As soon as Namie leaves, Izaya smirks. 'This could be fun.' He thought, moving one of the pieces on his twisted board game.

* * *

Izaya went to Shinra's house again today.

He hadn't asks Shinra whether this is temporary or permanent. He hopes that it's not the latter though. But even if it's permanent, he is most likely to force Shinra to make an antidote so which ever answer doesn't affect him.

"Shinra, open the damn door!" Izaya was banging at Shinra's front door right now. Unlike yesterday, he had locked his door and Izaya couldn't slam it open. He wanted to kick it down at first, but if he did that Celty would definitely get angry and later he would have to listen to Shinra's blabbering all day. Trust me; it's as annoying as the person who just got his gender switched.

Not long after, the door finally open, but it was Celty who opened the door.

**[Izaya? Why are you here?]**

"Where's Shinra? I need to see him."

**[Shinra had left the house not too long ago. Is there something you want?]**

"I want to know if this is permanent or..."

**[Oh you don't have to worry about that, Shinra told me that it's just temporary. It would ware off after a few months, but if you want it to be permanent, Shinra said he could help.]**

"No thank you!"

Izaya wave goodbye to Celty and when he was about to leave, Celty stops him.

"What?" He asked, looking at Celty with a confuse look.

**[I think you need to go shopping.]**

"Excuse me?"

**[Stand here, I'll go get my helmet and be right back.]**

* * *

Guess where Izaya is right now.

That's right, shopping.

"_**Where are you taking me?" Izaya asked while holding tight onto Celty's waist. Both of them are now on Celty's bike. **_

_**Celty ignored him and continued to focus on the road. Not long after that, they reached in front of huge and tall building that was just finished building a few weeks ago.**_

_**[You need to go shopping, Izaya.] Celty shows her PDA to Izaya. Izaya was about to protest but before he could say anything, she shoved the PDA to his face again. [I don't know if Namie ever told you this, but being a girl, you can't just look like that. You have to wear clothes that are suitable for girls and not the clothes that you always wear. Even if this is only for a little while, you still are a girl. You have to at least obey the rules of being one.]**_

_**Celty was right though. Today, instead of wearing the clothes Namie gave him, he decided to wear his own clothes instead. The clothes he was wearing today were ones that he couldn't wear anymore. It fitted his current body well, but not his style.**_

_**He was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt and a pair of loose baggy pants. It might look good if it's wore on a boy but right now, Izaya's a girl and the outfit just doesn't suit him.**_

_**Before Izaya could say anything further, Celty had already pulled him into the big building.**_

**[Have you picked the clothes you want yet?]** Celty shows her PDA to Izaya. Izaya sighed and shook his head. This is entirely Shinra's fault. Good news is that this is just temporary; bad news is this thing would last for a few months. A few months might not be so long, but to him, it's as long as waiting for the school bell to ring. Students would understand.

He had wasted quite a long time picking on clothes that suits him. Once in a while Celty would pick out some clothes and recommend them to him, but Izaya declined all of them. He's very picky at fashion, even if he's a girl.

**[Izaya, how 'bout this?]**

Izaya looks at the clothing Celty held up for a few seconds, the clothes were almost similar to the ones he was wearing. He nodded and went to the cashier to pay for the soon-to-be-his outfit.

When Izaya got back to his apartment, he immediately sits on his couch and places the new clothes beside him. Namie was curious on what's inside the bag and asks him.

"What's in there?"

"You mean the bag? They're just some clothes."

Namie gave him an even more suspicious look. "Clothes? You went shopping today?"

"Yeah, with Celty. She said that girls should at least care about their clothing or whatever stuff, can't really remember…Why didn't you tell me this, Namie?"

"I thought that a psychopath like you wouldn't understand."

"Ouch, that hurts." Izaya said, faking a hurt face. "By the way Namie, do I have any schedules tomorrow night?"

"No…Why did you ask?"

"'Cause I got invited to a hotpot party tomorrow~"

"…What?"

"Just like I said, I got invited to a hotpot party~ and if I'm not mistaken, Shizu-chan will be there." Izaya smirks, "Don't you think it'll be fun to toy with him? Making him fall in love with a new girl who actually is his enemy, I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he finds out. Will it be anger, shock, sadness or maybe even all of them above?" Izaya said cheerfully, the smirk on his face still there.

Namie ignores him and continues to what she was doing. She felt sorry for Shizuo, even though she doesn't really know him much. She knew very well how it feels like to be in love, and when the person you have a crush on doesn't accept your feelings or just ignores you all the time, it hurts a lot. Judging from how Izaya just had a walk back home with Shizuo yesterday and did not even get a single scratch, she assumes that Shizuo still doesn't know who Kanra really is. There's even a possibility that Shizuo just took a liking on her.

But she shrugs it off anyway. Unless it's Seiji we're talking about, otherwise she doesn't care.

Seeing how Namie didn't respond to him, he got up from the couch and went to his computer. Although he didn't want to admit it, he's actually quite excited for the hotpot party tomorrow. Mainly because of the new clothing he just bought.

Not long later, it was getting dark and Namie leaved the room. After Izaya had confirmed that Namie was really gone, he took the bag that was lying on the couch and headed to his room.

Of course, he would never admit that he was secretly trying the new clothing out.

* * *

**Finally done! Once again, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes in the story. I'm not really good at English so forgive me C: And if you want to know what Izaya's new outfit looks like, it's the same as the cover picture for this story C: Like I said before, the picture doesn't belong to me and I can't find the person who drew it. Sorry :C**

**As always, reviews, favorites, followers and even viewers are definitely appreciated C: I love you all~**

**Btw, Bold + Italic are flashbacks C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**| Switched | Chapter 6 |**

**I don't own Durarara or any of the characters in here.**

* * *

"Hello~"

"Ah Izaya, you're here! Come in!"

Izaya had been invited to Shinra's hotpot party and right now here he is, at Shinra's, again. After visiting Shinra's place for like 3 times this week, he no longer feels nervous or awkward when entering his house.

As soon as Izaya enters the apartment, Shinra starts to get a closer look at his friend. Unlike yesterday, the clothes he wore today were more…How do you put it? Feminine? He wondered when and where did Izaya get that, since it has only been 3 days and if you ask Shinra, that's a little too quick on accepting the fact that he just turned into the opposite gender. And to even think he already bought clothes for himself…Ah, you're probably thinking that I should have use 'her' instead of 'him', although Izaya has a female body right now, but he still is a man at heart, or in this case, soul.

"Hey, Izaya, where did you get the clothes?" Shinra asked, eyes still not leaving his now female friend.

"Oh this? I got it from the new building yesterday, with Celty. She's actually the one who suggested on buying new clothes for me. What do you think? It looks nice, doesn't it? I think it looks almost the same as my old one, just that it's a dress and you know, without the pants and all…" Izaya went on bragging and bragging about his new outfit, but Shinra ignores him and instead, focus on his previous sentence.

"You went shopping with Celty? Without me? ALONE?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said. But Shinra, that's not the point…"

Celty came out from who knows where when she heard her name. She was wondering who Shinra is talking to, but when she reached the living room, she did not expect to see Izaya.

She held up her PDA and type swiftly on it before showing it to Izaya. **[Izaya? I didn't expect to see you arrive here first…And I see that you decided to wear the new outfit.]**

"Yup! I think this one looks great on me! But then again, everything looks perfect when I'm the one wearing it."

Ignoring Izaya's bragging, Celty continued. **[What happened to Shinra anyway?]** Assuming that she has a head right now, her gaze would be on Shinra, who is now lying on the floor, soul half out of his body.

"No big deal. He's just jealous that I get to spend some _**alone time**_ with you yesterday~" Izaya purposely repeated the words that causes Shinra to collapse on the floor. And sure enough, Shinra's soul is now all out from his body.

**[Shinra!]** Catching the flying soul and putting it back in a comical way; she went over to Shinra's side and shakes his body violently, trying to wake him up. But of course, not only was it useless, but it made the situation even worse.

Izaya, on the other hand, was standing in a corner giggling. He's clearly enjoying this too much.

* * *

**Ding! Dong!**

On the other side of the door, Shizuo was ringing the bell to Shinra's apartment. After witnessing something not amusing to him last time, he didn't want to repeat his mistakes again. He presses the button repeatedly, but still not getting any answers. Just as he was about to knock the door down (like he always did) the door swung open to reveal an awfully familiar girl.

"Hewajima-san?" The girl said, looking confuse.

Shizuo didn't know how to respond. He was already expecting that a few people he's not familiar with (or just forgot their names) would be invited to Shinra's hotpot party, but he never thought that the new girl he just met only two days ago would be here too.

And to make things worse, he forgot her name.

"Uh…Hey. Where's Shinra?" He replied, sounding pathetic.

"He's currently busy. Are you invited to his party too?"

"…Yeah. I'm guessing that you're the same?"

"Yup! I didn't know that Hewajima-san would be here, this could be fun! Ah, sorry to make you wait outside so long. Come on in!" The girl welcomes him in the house, although it wasn't hers.

So far everything was going according to the girl's plan, and we all know really well who 'the girl' is.

"Make yourself comfy at home, I'll go prepare some tea, or maybe you prefer coffee?" Izaya asked, taking the cups out from the cupboard.

"Uh…I'll get the latter. By the way, what's up with these two?" Looking at the two bodies (one of them having no head) on the floor, Shizuo nudged them lightly. The one wearing a white lab coat suddenly woke up and look towards Shizuo's direction, "Shizuo! When did you arrive?" he asked.

If Celty had a head, Shizuo could swear that he just saw Celty somewhat relieved. "A few minutes ago. Um…That girl let me in."

Shinra looks at him with a confuse look. "That girl? Haven't I introduced her to you already?"

"…I forgot her name." After hearing Shizuo's reply, Shinra sighed. It was a really simple name, how could he have forgotten? What's even worse is that he just introduced her to him two days ago.

"Her name's Kanra. Don't forget it again, k? You won't get to pick up any girls if you continue like this." Shinra simply shook his head, "Hey, where's Kanra?" he asked, looking around the house.

"Over here~" Izaya came out from the kitchen while carrying a tray full of drinks. "I went to get some drinks for myself and Hewajima-san, seeing how Celty got her hands full on putting your soul back. You don't mind, do you?" He said, smiling sweetly at him.

"O-Of course I don't!" Somehow, that smile seem scary to Shinra. "By the way, you two arrive quite early. The party won't start until an hour later. Why don't you two enjoy yourselves here? You could watch TV, play video games or whatever you want. Oh and if you want a laptop, you can use the one that's on the coffee table. I'll be at the kitchen with Celty, in case if you need anything." As soon as he finished talking, he went to the kitchen with Celty to prepare foods and drinks for the guests who will be arriving later.

Right now, the living room is filled with silence as Shizuo and Izaya stare at each other.

"Uh…So, you wanna watch TV?" Shizuo asked, starting the conversation awkwardly.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" Izaya asked him back while changing the channels with the controller on his hand.

"I'm fine with anything." Shizuo shrugged. "Why not watch something you want or like?"

"Okay~ But I prefer kids show and cartoons, sure you don't mind?"

"Yeah."

And so they did.

Both of them watching the TV while sitting on the couch, well, at least one of them is watching. Shizuo didn't really concentrate on what's on the TV; his gaze had been on the girl beside him the whole time. Once in a while the girl would laugh and continue watching, Shizuo found this behavior of hers cute. He was actually starting to like the girl. It's not every day you see someone not afraid of his inhuman strength and could actually have a normal (but awkward) conversation with him.

Time went by really fast and after an hour, the doorbell rang. After Shinra told them to get the door for him, Izaya went to help open the door, only to have a blonde kid hitting on him.

"Good morning~ or should I say evening, now who could this lovely lady here be? I'm Masaomi Kida at your service!" The blonde kid said, followed by the sound of sighing from the black hair couples behind him.

Izaya was obviously a bit annoyed and mostly out of place with Kida's flirting. The boy had never showed this type of behavior to him before and it feels really strange with the sudden change of attitude. Nonetheless, with his awesome acting skills, Izaya went with the flow.

"This lovely lady here is called Kanra." Izaya smirked, "Thanks for the compliment but I'm more interested in the boy behind you." he looks at Mikado cheerfully, but the latter seems to have a somewhat shock and surprise expression on his face. The same goes for the other two.

Izaya was wondering what's wrong until suddenly, realization hit him. The name 'Kanra' was his alias he uses online! No wonder they had those types of reactions on their face.

Kida looked at Mikado and Anri, then back to Izaya, then back to them both again. He asked: "No way could this be the Kanra we knew, right? I mean look at her! Although that outfit of hers seem so damn similar to the one **he's **wearing, but she's a **she** and there's no way she could be him, right? Right?"

Mikado sweat dropped. "Uh yeah, I'm sure they're not related…Somehow?" Mikado said, sounding unsure.

Anri only stared at the girl, not saying anything.

Seeing how the situation turned out, he decided to put his awesome acting skills to use once again. "I'm not trying to be rude here but may I ask whose that **he** you were talking about?"

This time, Anri finally said something. "Do you perhaps know a certain person name Orihara Izaya?"

"Oh you mean my cousin? Of course I know him! You guys know him too?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The three of them immediately went into silence. After a few minutes of standing at the same place frozen, Kida breaks the ice. "Oh my god, this is bad. Not only did we know that bastard Izaya, now we even talked to that bastard's cousin! And I even flirt with her just now! What if she's a jerk like Izaya? One Izaya is already enough but now two!"

Anri understands clearly about how Kida feels, but Mikado on the other hand, was surprise by the fact that Izaya has cousins.

The reactions on their face were so amusing that Izaya couldn't help but laugh on the spot. The three of them looked at her suspiciously.

"Ahahaha, you three are hilarious. Don't worry; even though I'm that bastard's cousin, I'm no bastard like him. Relax."

They didn't really believe her at first, but seeing how nobody calls their own cousin a bastard, they slowly trust her and didn't doubt her like they did before.

"Haha, sorry, we should have known that. I apologize for comparing a lovely lady such as you to a bastard like him." Immediately, Kida went back to his flirty self while Mikado and Anri can only sigh at his actions.

"Ah, by the way, this is Ryugamine Mikado, and the girl beside him is Sonohara Anri." He smiled, then leaning closely to Izaya and whispers in his ear. "Mikado has a crush on Anri over there but things aren't really turning well for him, so don't blame him when he does or say something stupid in front of us."

Izaya had his gaze on Mikado again. "Ryugamine Mikado? That sounds like an air-conditioner." Upon hearing Izaya's comment, Mikado froze for a moment. He looked at Kida, who also has the same frozen expression on his face. "That's actually the second time someone said that to me…The first one being Izaya." Mikado said, shyly.

Izaya decided to ignore him and continue to what he actually came here for. "Let's not talk about him, shall we? Anyway, come on in." As soon as the three walk into the apartment, Izaya close the door behind them while they take of their shoes. Izaya went to get them their drinks as a smirk appear on his face.

All he can really think now is how fun it will be as soon as the party starts.

* * *

**Yay~ finally the end of chapter 6! Sorry this took so damn~ long. My excuse is the same as before: school. Also, I apologize once again for the grammar mistakes. There's too many grammar mistakes 'till the point that I have to apologize for it at every single chapter. **

**Ah, apologizing again for the lack of Shizaya in here. I was thinking of focusing on the other characters for now, but I promise to write more Shizaya ALONE moments in the upcoming chapters C: **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, followers and even viewers! Seriously, I love you all so much!**

…**Okay, I actually sound a little like Izaya over there…**


	7. Chapter 7

**| Switched | Chapter 7 |**

**I don't own Durarara or any of the characters in here.**

* * *

All the guests invited have already arrived and they were having fun, well, at least most of them are.

Unlike the others, Shizuo wasn't having much fun. After the three Raira kids arrived, Mairu and Kururi arrived later then. Maybe it was just Shizuo's imagination but somehow, Kanra's expression when she saw them coming was somewhat between shocked and scared, but it was only for a moment though.

After finishing their food, everyone went back to whatever they were doing before. The three Raira kids were chatting with Kanra while the twin…Who knows what they're up to inside that room? Shinra was cleaning up in the kitchen, with Celty, obviously.

For some reason, the interaction between Kanra and that blonde Raira kid disturbed Shizuo a little. He didn't know what this feeling was; it was just irritating on how the blonde still flirts with her even though she's clearly annoyed by it.

On the other hand, Izaya wanted to get out from Kida's flirting. For the first time, he was annoyed by someone's actions, instead of the other way around. He wanted to push the boy off but sadly, the boy just would not leave him alone.

'This is stupid.' He thought as he pushes the blonde boy even further. Mikado and Anri were too busy talking to each other to even notice what their blonde friend is doing right now. No, wait, even if they do notice, they wouldn't care.

While he was shoving the kid away, his eyes suddenly turn to where the not so annoying blonde man was. That man over there was his target, his true purpose for coming here. He was not going to let a kid who doesn't even know how to flirt properly ruin his whole plan.

This time, instead of shoving the flirty kid away, he just ignored him and walked towards Shizuo's direction. When Shizuo felt footsteps coming near him, he turned his head to where the sound was coming from, only to find Kanra standing beside him smiling.

"You alone?" She asked, her smile not fading.

"Yeah." He replied. He wanted to smoke so badly, at least that would reduce the awkwardness he caused now, again.

To his surprise, the girl suddenly leans on him and clings to his arm. If he was already surprised just now, then the question that came out from the girl's mouth next would make his heart jump out.

"Heiwajima-san, do you have a girlfriend? Or anyone you're seeing right now?" Izaya asked as his grip on Shizuo's arm tightens.

"W-What? I don't—" It was weird. It was weird to hear himself stammered like this. Never did he once think about stammering in front of someone, or anybody, not even his brother. Stammering was like showing your weakness to people. When you stammer, people could guess that you're either hiding something from them or feeling nervous. It was difficult to make Shizuo stammer, but this girl beside him somehow made it so easy.

Upon hearing Shizuo's stammering, Izaya giggled. It was so amusing to see this sight of Shizuo, he never knew that the person who had been known as 'the strongest man in Ikebukuro' could stammer like this! It was amusing and at the same time hilarious, he just wished he had set up a recorder or something to save that pathetic voice of his.

The way the girl giggled was so adorable to Shizuo. Man, did she know how cute she looks right now? He knew that if he doesn't take the chance now, he won't have another opportunity again. He gulped before saying his long desire question out: "I don't, actually. Would you be interested in…um…hanging out, together, alone?"

What Shizuo said had caught Izaya off guard. Was he asking him to go on a date? Never did Izaya thought that Shizuo would be the one requesting it. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh so much while dancing on his victory. Shizuo is slowly falling into his palms; everything is going as the way he plans.

"Are you asking me out on a date? I would love to, Heiwajima-san!" The girl smiled even brightly, melting Shizuo's weak heart. He didn't notice the heat on his face rising, he was too happy that the girl had accepted his offer. He was actually afraid of getting rejected at the start.

"So, Heiwajima-san, I think it would be normal if you give me your number, right?" Kanra said as she took out an orange cell phone from her pocket.

"Y-Yeah." And so Shizuo did just that, they exchanged numbers and spent the whole party chatting with each other. The tension around them wasn't as awkward compare to before. Seeing how Shizuo and Izaya were chatting happily at a corner, a smile was slowly starting to form on Shinra's face. He was glad that the both were getting along well, but at the same time worried about what Izaya's planning.

Maybe it was a mistake to hide this secret from Shizuo, but if he tells him now he's definitely going to kill him. Should he have told him right from the start that Izaya had just turned into a girl? But hiding the fact from him didn't cause any harm either. In fact, Shizuo was starting to get less violent when she's around.

Shinra didn't know which to choose, to tell him or not? But after a few more moments of thinking, he shrugs it off.

He will tell him when the time comes.

Right now, he must focus on winning Celty's heart!

As Shinra was in his own thoughts, Kida was sulking in a corner, depressed by the fact that Kanra had just ignored him.

"Come on Masaomi, this wasn't the first time you got ignored. If you were to act like that on every girl that ignored you, it would be countless!" Mikado said, _**cheering**_ his best friend up.

"M-Mikado-kun, I don't think that's helping…" Anri could only sigh at her two best friends' childish behavior.

And like that, the party ended really soon. They left the apartment and went back to their home.

Oh and if you were wondering what had the twins been doing during the entire party, let's just say it was something not suitable for the rating of this story. (Is that considered as breaking the fourth wall?)

* * *

**End of Chapter 7 C: Yay! Shizuo finally got the guts to ask Izaya out on a date :D How will their date be like? That's up to your imagination *winkwink* **

**And I know that a lot of you are going to get tired of this but once again, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in this story. Also, I just realized that I had spelled Shizuo's name wrong :O Instead of 'Heiwajima', I typed 'Hewajima'! Please forgive me, gods of Anime!**

**Lastly, thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. As long as you review, I will love you as much as Izaya loves humans! (Is that supposed to be a bad thing?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**| Switched | Chapter 8 |**

**I do not own Durarara or any of the characters in here C:**

* * *

"Aargh! What to do what to do what to do what to do what to do—" Shizuo said to himself softly (which by the way doesn't actually sound that soft) as he walks in circles again and again.

**'The hell did I agree to that date?! I don't even know what to wear! Or maybe I should just wear the clothes Kasuka gave me…But that would make her think I wasn't serious! What if she feels offended or…or…Wait wait wait.'**

Shizuo stopped walking all of a sudden as he stares deeply at the floor. **'I shouldn't get shake up by this; it's just a date after all.'** He closes his eyes for a few seconds, smiling at the wise decision he made.

"My usual clothes are good enough." He smiles as he took out a bartender suit from the closet.

* * *

On the other hand, Izaya Orihara, or should I say Kanra was rather calm and relaxed, unlike a certain blonde hair person.

"Neh, Namie, have you ever been on a date?" asked Izaya. Namie had her guard down when Izaya suddenly questioned her out of the blue, but immediately returns to her usual bored expression. After all, we are talking about a person who has to deal with her boss' insane personality and his crazy love for humans.

"No. I don't go out with anyone besides Seiji." Namie replied him coldly, not giving much attention to Izaya.

Izaya sighed. He had more or less predicted that his secretary would say that, asking her was just a waste of time. He'd been on dates before (if you count hanging out around them to get information or manipulating girls as one) but never with someone of the same gender. Although right now, it's actually the opposite.

On the other side of the apartment, Namie was observing Izaya's every move. He had been acting quite strange today (not saying he isn't strange from the start) First, he would ask questions about dates out of nowhere, then after a few seconds, he would sigh and stare at the ceiling or the ground with quite a stressful face. Though it is amusing to watch, she still can't help but wonder what happened.

Not that she cares by the way.

"Namie, if I received any calls today, say that I'm busy for the day." said the now female informant as he (she) stood up from the couch to leave the apartment. Namie nodded in response, even though she knew Izaya couldn't see it.

As soon as he left his apartment, he sighed (once again) He couldn't believe that he, Orihara Izaya, the one who is suppose to be god of all humans would rearrange his whole schedule for the day to go out for a date with a person he hates. He could call him and said that something came up and thus, he had to cancel the date, or maybe he could just simply "forgot" about it. But no, instead or doing that, he actually agreed on going out with that brute.

**'Ah, whatever. Let's just pray to a god that I don't even believe that this won't turn out as boring as I predict.'**

* * *

Shizuo is standing outside Russian Sushi as he places his hands on his hip. He got the day off from Tom quite easily. As soon as Tom knew that Shizuo was taking the day off to hang out with a girl, he gave him his day off immediately, not forgetting to leave him a 'good luck' before hanging up.

This left Shizuo confused though, but he didn't care much. Right now, he should be focusing on the matter at hand.

And that is to win the princess' heart!

…Wait, that doesn't sound right.

"Shizu-chan!" A voice suddenly came out of nowhere and it shocked not only Shizuo, but also Izaya who was walking towards Shizuo's direction.

**'Shizu-chan? Isn't that what the flea calls me? Why the hell is he here in Ikebukuro?! But that voice doesn't sound like him though, in fact, now that I think about it, it sounds like…'**

**'What the hell? Shizu-chan? I should be the one calling him that! Is someone copying me?! Or wait, could it be…'**

**'Erika?'** They both thought at the same time.

"Hi hi Shizu-chan!" greeted Erika with her usual cheery voice. "What are you standing out here for?" she asked, looking at Shizuo curiously.

"I'm waiting for someone…" Shizuo replied, a bit embarrassed.

Erika didn't seem to have caught the light pink color appearing on his face as she continues even further. "Ah ah! Don't tell me it's IzaIza you're waiting for? Ah~ I knew I wasn't wrong! Now I could finally post you two as an official couple on my blog! Not that you two aren't one at the beginning."

"W-What? No!" Shizuo denied immediately. What type of sick person would hang out with that bastard anyway? Speaking of the flea, he hadn't seen him lately. Is he dead already? Then that would save him the trouble of killing him.

Izaya, who was only watching the two from afar came out from his hiding spot and immediately holds tight onto Shizuo's arm, startling both Erika and Shizuo.

"Unfortunately, this 'IzaIza' person you were mentioning just now isn't the one Shizuo-san is waiting for." Izaya bugged in as he stares at Erika, his grip on Shizuo's arm tightened as each second passes.

Erika's face turned red after witnessing this embarrassing scenario before her. "S-Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you two. I should get going now, bye! See you next time, Shizu-chan!" Erika rushed off afterwards while waving goodbye to them both.

Now that they're both alone, Shizuo immediately returns to his shy self. "S-So, should we go now?" Shizuo stammered a little, his eyes looking down at his feet.

"Of course!" Izaya said as they both enter Russian Sushi.

* * *

**Ohohohoho! Finally, I have bring you all chapter 8 of Switched~ My my, how long has it been since I updated :P You could say this is a filler chapter, it's fine if you don't read it. The real date starts at the next chapter, until then, please enjoy this chapter C:**

**And lastly, like always, thanks to each and everyone one of you who favorite, followed, reviewed or even read this C:**


End file.
